Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Yuulle
Summary: Allen, Kanda and Lavi finds an innocence but it makes Allen and Kanda get their bodies switched! How can they turn back? Secrets gets revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own D. Gray-man, so don't sue me.

Rocks, stone, metal and dust were everywhere. It was an unspoken fact that nobody could survive if there was caught in the middle of the collapse, but there was a three dim figure: a long blue haired guy, a short white-hair guy, and a red head with an eye patch. As the dust cleared, it seemed clear that the three exorcists was in a fight, even though they seemed severely injured

"Che" Kanda said in his obviously displeased face.

"What do you mean 'che'? It's not because of me you lost the innocence" Allen yelled at Kanda.

"What do you mean Moyashi? If you hadn't butted in, I would've got the innocence!"

"It's Allen, BaKanda! If I haven't butted in Lavi would've died!" Allen retorted. He can't believe how cold-hearted Kanda is being! Allen knew that Kanda had almost no feeling but this much is being absurd!

"Why would I care about that baka-usagi?" Kanda said in a bored tone. Allen activated his clowned-clown, as if he was going to pounce on Kanda

"Now, now let's not get violent children. We are already injured, we do not more injuries." Lavi said, yawning at typical Allen-Kanda bickering. As response, Kanda scoffed and Allen muttered a quick 'sorry'

"So where do you think innocence—ow!" Allen said, but getting bitten by Timcanpy, he was cut short.

"What Tim?"Allen said irritably because of the fact that he just got bitten. Tim fluttered around signaling Allen to follow. The three exorcists exchanged glances and followed Tim through the mess they have created. After 20 minutes of following Tim, Lavi's wound was on the verge of opening again.

"Tim? How far do we have to go?"Allen asked. After few more flutters Tim stopped and landed on top of a sign. Allen carefully touched it, hoping nothing will explode.

"Che" Kanda said, then he took out his Mugen and sliced the sign into pieces. Allen jumped back, almost getting caught at his sword-slashes

"Are you insane, BaKanda?" Allen yelled. Allen took a deep breath to state another argument, but Lavi cut him short.

"Look! Is that _Innocence_?" Lavi said in wonder. Indeed, there was a faint green glow, but it was weird. It felt intoxicating as if it was trying to draw people in.

Allen, forgetting about his carefulness reached forward and touched the innocence. But as he touched it, innocence vibrated.

"Uh, is it me? Or is it vibrating?" Allen said, fear creeping into his voice.

"Give me that" Kanda muttered and tried to take the innocence away. But as soon as it touched Kanda's bare hand, it erupted in brilliant green light, engulfing everyone and knocking them out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man. Just like every other crazy fans, I can only wish.

The silence was deafening. For more than 5 minutes three exorcists was crumbled between the rubbles. Then, a white hair opened his eyes, and said the most unexpected thing anyone will think he will say.

"What the hell?" White hair exorcist said, blinking his eyes frantically.

"Why is it black and white?" He muttered to himself.

While he rubbed his right eye, he stood up to see if Lavi or Moyashi was still alive. Lavi's form was collapsed in a painful angel with his arm somewhat twisted around. Next to him, was him? The white hair exorcist, very confused reached to his left side, too find Mugen wasn't there.

"What the fuc*?" He said, showing how he was panicking.

He put his hand in front of himself, making sure he wasn't some spirit floating around. He staggered back, surprised what his hand looked like. _Moyashi's _hand. His cursed bloody left hand with a green innocence. The white exorcist, no _Kanda_ with a body of Allen visibly paled. He walked to his _real _body and kicked him.

"Owwww" The long-haired samurai said. He opened his eyes and saw Kanda. Immediately, he closed his eyes and slapped himself.

"W…what?" Long-haired samurai said, clearly confused.

"Che, stand up Moyashi. We have to figure out how to switch back to your bodies." Kanda said. He walked over to Lavi, who was possibly, the only one normal. Kanda raised his foot high, probably to kick him, but Allen stopped him.

"He's hurt!" Allen said, blocking his leg. Allen glared at Kanda then gently shook Lavi

"Lavi, wake up." Allen said. The red-head fluttered his eyes, and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Allen, he backed away very closely, reaching for his innocence.

"What happened to Yuu-chan?" Lavi said, very very suspicious. Allen sighed

"Long story short, Kanda and I switched bodies."

"It's hell annoying. Can your left eye see colours?" Kanda said.

"No, but you can see Akumas."Allen said. Even though it sounded like he was relaxed, he was very anxious. If Kanda is in his body, can he see the fourteenth? Can he control the ark?

"Let's go back to the Order. Komui can probably help" Lavi suggested. Allen gave a small smile, feeling like there is a rock in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man**

_**DAY 1**_

"Well. It's the usual wacky innocence. The affects will go away about a week." Komui said, fixing his glasses.

"Is there a way to make it turn faster?" Allen said, almost pleading. Komui raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" He asked. As far as he was concerned he thought that Allen that will say 'thank god that it doesn't have to live in Kanda's body together, being positive.

"Because it's annoying to see black-and-white and being hungry every minute." Kanda said replied, looking very annoyed indeed.

"My advice for_ my_ body: Don't look in the mirror" Allen said.

"And don't look at an Akuma. It is absolutely disgusting" Lavi shuddered remembering the time where he saw a soul of an Akuma. It made him skip lunch and have nightmares.

"Che, why would I look at any of those? And Moyashi same goes for you." Kanda said.

"What are you afraid of?" Allen taunted, even though he was fully aware that it wasn't a smart choice since he asked Kanda to do same thing. Kanda opened his mouth to start another bickering, but Komui cut them off.

"Allen and Kanda. How about you just rest for a while. And avoid seeing each other?" Komui said nervously. Last time he had cut them in the bickering match, he almost got bald due to their dangerous attacks to each other.

"Nii-san, do you want a coffee?" Lenalee said poking through the office door. He seems to notice the three exorcist and greeted them

"Hi, Allen, Kanda, and Lavi. How did the missions go?" She asked. Lavi face-palmed himself. It was a dangerous question to ask in current er, state for the two exorcists.

"Everything's fine, how about you Lenalee?" Allen said cheerfully. Lenalee stepped backwards in shock that the long-haired samurai actually sounded cheerful and nice.

"K.K..Kanda?"She half yelled. Allen frowned at Lenalee's reaction and realized why.

"Ah. How do I explain this.. umm."Allen stammered. Lavi sighed and Allen's stupidity

"Kanda and Allen got their body switched." Lavi said. Lenalee's eyes grew big in surprise. The best they got from a wacky innocence was a change in age! And that was only 3 years younger.

"When are they switching back?"Lenalee asked hesitantly, since the answer could be never.

"A week. Approximately of course." Komui said. He leaned back on his chair and suddenly sprang up if he was a spring.

"Now the coffee you were talking about," Komui said, wondering off in the middle, hoping Lenalee will catch what he was saying. But unfortunately, Lenalee was in shock of what she just heard to acknowledge anything else.

"Um, Lenalee? Are you okay? You look a bit dazed?" Allen said concerned. Lenalee was staring out in space if she just lost her teddy bear.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just…"She said and staggered out to the door. Allen tried to go after her concerned, but Lavi held his arm.

"Um. Allen, she is in a BIG shock, so I think it is best that she is left alone" Lavi said empathizing on the alone part. Allen reluctantly stepped back, but at that precise moment a blood-curling scream and a explosion was heard. As the exorcist hastily ran out, the clock strike 12:00, marking DAY 2 of which is later described as 'The Body-Switched incident."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own D. Grayman**

_**Day 2**_

The exorcists ran out in hurry with Komui following them.

"Nii-san!" Screamed Lenalee. Komui flinched and started to run faster. Allen mentally smacked himself. What did Kanda say? He said everything looked black and white, which means that there was an Akuma around.

"Why are you running funny?"Lavi asked to Allen. Allen looked at him strangely.

"What? I've just avoiding the lotus flowers. Since when did we have lotus flower around here?" Allen said. This time Kanda flinched. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"It's… not real. Yet it is."Kanda told Allen.

"What?" Allen said, clearly confused. It's not real, but it is?

"Ignore it. It's fake."Kanda said. Allen looked strangely to him, opening his mouth but was cut off by the scene in front of him.

"Le…Lenalee?" Allen croaked. Komui immediately went to her side to check her condition. At the same time, Kanda's (Allen's) left eye activated.

"That doesn't look like a normal akuma wound." Lavi said, scared to actually voice his thoughts.

"Level 4" Kanda said, gravely. He reached for his Mugen, but it wasn't there anymore.

"Exorcists!" Akuma said, and as expected a Level 4 Akuma appeared from the rubbles. As soon as Kanda saw the Akuma, he felt as if his insides were in turmoil.

"Moyashi! What is that thing?" Kanda said, trying not to throw up. Allen smiled apologetically.

"Soul of an Akuma."Allen said. Kanda turned around and vomited into the rubbles.

"Is it that horrible?" Lavi asked. He saw Level 1, but Level 4… He didn't' even want to imagine.

"Master Noah wants to give you a warning for Allen Walker" Level 4 said. It looked like it wanted to attack, but it wasn't attacking.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"I need to speak with the white-haired exorcist who is puking right now." Level 4 said sneering. Kanda whipped around and faced the Akuma.

"Tell me" Kanda said.

"Neah-sama, ark, reflection." Level 4 simply said. This word brought different reaction to everyone. Lavi cocked his head, Kanda looked confused, and Allen looked scared and terrified.

"Good bye!"Level 4 said. Kanda's eye widened as he realized what the Akuma was going to do.

"No!" He yelled as Level 4 self-destructed. For quite a while, the three exorcists stood still, bewildered at what just happened.

"Spit it out Allen" Kanda said, for the first time, not using Moyashi. And even though he will never admit this, his voice softened a degree. Lavi's eyes opened wide in surprise. Allen looked like he was in a major shock, but soon recovering, he did what was opposite of his heroic personality.

He ran, fleeing from the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own D. Grayman**

"Moyashi!"Kanda yelled after Allen

"He's going to his room!" Lavi half-shouted so only Kanda could hear him.

"How would you know?"Kanda said. Even though he didn't want to admit he was feeling sorry and protective of Allen. He knew how horrible Allen's past is, and his body itself was messed up. So how would Lavi know where Allen is?

"That's where he goes when he is troubled or thinking about something. Seriously Kanda! You're his nakama and you still know basically nothing about him "Lavi said poisonously, due to his bad mood. Instead of an urge to kill Lavi for speaking to him like that, Kanda immediately felt guilty. It was true that he knew nothing about him, even though he spent a lot of time with him. While he was thinking they arrived at Allen's door which looked firmly shut. Lavi stepped forward and knocked.

"Uhh, Moyashi-chan? Are you here?" Lavi said carefully.

"No" A muffled voice said. Kanda sighed. He was being so stubborn, and childish.

"Three seconds to open, Moyashi" Kanda curtly said.

"Yuu-Chan? Are you sure?" Lavi asked nervously, because he knew that Kanda was fully capable of doing it.

"Three" Kanda said ignoring him. Rustling of the sheets were heard.

"Two" He continued. Shuffling feet were heard.

"One" He said, raising his boot to strike down the door. At that precise moment the door opened.

"DO NOT kill the door." Allen said. Kanda raised his eyebrow and put his foot down. Lavi pushed himself into his room and sat on the bed. Kanda stood on the corner of the room, with his arm cross, leaving Allen awkwardly standing next to his desk.

"Uh… Um… So…" Allen said, not wanting to talk.

"Neah, ark, mirror. Neah's the 14th Noah; Ark is the Noah's ark. But reflection? What's that?" Lavi asked, curiously.

"I looked tired" Allen said. Even though he sounded normal, Lavi could literally feel the nervous vibe coming from him. Out of the blue, Kanda shattered his window

"Kanda, what are you doing?" Allen asked. Kanda merely ignored him and picked up a piece of glass. He ripped his uniform and put the black cloth underneath, so it will create a semi-mirror.

"I don't see anything except for Moyashi's stupid eye" Kanda said holding out to his eye, which was the most suspicious bit.

"Of course not, there is nothing wrong with me" Allen said, and laughed a bit nervously. Kanda turned so he will face him directly.

"You didn't argue" Kanda said. Allen cocked his head, not getting what Kanda was implying

"What?" Allen said.

"You didn't argue when Yuu-Chan said Moyashi, and stupid" Lavi replied for him, and looked at Kanda, earning a nod.

"Really Lavi? I'm not that childish you know." Allen said smiling. But Kanda noticed, and Lavi noticed that his smiles did not quite reach his eyes.

"What's wrong with your reflection Allen" Lavi said. His playfulness was long gone, replaced by the fierce and though Lavi. Allen wordless grabbed Kanda to the restroom, and showed his reflection. When Kanda saw the black shadow behind his back, he couldn't help to jump back.

".that?" Kanda asked.

"It'sthemusician" Allen mumbled under his breath.

"Translation" Kanda demanded to Lavi.

"It's the musician" Lavi said. His mind whirled thinking what did they see an who the 'musician' was. Cross? Mana?

"Who's this fancy musician?" Kanda asked. He was angry at Moyashi for not telling them that this. He punched the mirror, smashing it.

"You have a freaking _shadow _when your own reflection. How did you live with this?" Kanda said.

"Shadow?" Lavi questioned. He thought more like Allen will see his Noah self in the mirror.

"It's the fourteenth. It's Neah." Allen said. He looked like close to breaking his personality-mask which the both exorcist have confirmed that it wasn't probably true.

"Tell me _everything_" Kanda said. Allen stiffened at his voice tone, but soon retorted back.

"Oh yeah? How about we start from the lotus flower Kanda?" Allen said. Kanda turned around to face the wall, shrinking away from him.

"Guy?" Lavi said helplessly. He sighed. Stubborn people together equal awkward silence, which was being created between them. Lavi wished he could jumped out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grayman**

"What happened to out 'let's tell our secret meeting'?" Lavi said helplessly, and Kanda with his arm crossed and Allen looking very depressed didn't help the atmosphere.

"Let's start with your eye patch, Lavi" Allen said in a cold authority voice, out of his politeness-mask and character.

"Ah, next subject." Lavi said. Kanda che-ed and looked away.

"The girl you saw in the town, I can set a date with her." Allen said.

Immediate Lavi took a deep breath. Allen knew that secret about his eye patch was something he had never spoken to anyone but Bookman before, but for a girl was something that he can lever Lavi with.

"It's a storage" Lavi said, stopping the awkward silence that seems like it was going too emerged again. Kanda and Allen turned around to face him, surprised he was actually this simple.

"Storage? Like place where we put things in?" Allen said, sounding looking obviously confused, while Kanda looked like his usual self.

"Yes. Ah, how about I show you?" Lavi said. He took a piece of paper out of Allen's desk.

"Look closely. I'm only going to show you this ONCE" He said. He lifted his eye patch and revealed his other grey eye. He looked at the paper intensely as if he was trying to burn a hole to it.

"Anki suru (memorize: google translator)" Lavi shouted. Then the words floated from the page and swirled around him for a few time, then it when in to his eyes.

"Uh… Not weird at all?" Allen said. Lavi smiled at how Allen's sounded like the Allen he know, even though it was now clear that it is fake.

"And this isn't the shocking bit" Lavi said chuckling. He took out a blank piece of paper.

"Detekinasai (take out: google translator)" Lavi said. Then all the words came out of his eye and started to paste itself to the paper. After a minute, there was an exact copy of the paper in front of them.

"Very showy" Kanda grumbled. Then Lavi stumbled of sudden energy loss losing his balance, and Kanda immediately stepped and caught him. Lavi laughed.

"I know that you care about me Yuuuuuu-Chaaaan" Lavi said. Kanda che-ed and dropped Lavi, earning an 'oomph' from him.

"Don't call me that" He grumbled and stepped back. Lavi looked at Allen to pick on him.

"You turn to spill your beans, Moyashi-Chan. And since you didn't help me when I was on the floor, I'm going to question everything." Lavi said, smirk. Allen's face visually paled.

"Uh, I have to help Lenalee to hand out coffee" Allen said half standing-up for a possible escape, but getting stopped by Kanda's _very_ sharp Mugen.

"Start talking"

**I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I had a problem with the computer. Do you know what to do when all of your story's spaces suddenly disappears, and is left by a very crabby all-bunched up story(Not that it was not crabby in the first place) Anyways if you know how to fix this, PLEASE Tell me. Thanks for reading my story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DONOT own -man**

Chapter 7

"Start talking" Kanda said. Allen immediately averted his eyes. The awkward-slash-depressing atmosphere seeped into being again.

"Moyashi-chan, what's the worst that can happen?" Lavi said, encouraging him. After a moment of silence, Allen opened his mouth.

"Gate open" he said. Immediately gate for the Noah's Ark appeared. Kanda, hastily retrieved his Mugen and reached for Allen, but it was after that Allen already sank into the gate.

"Damn!" Kanda exclaimed, clearly pissed. Lavi for his part, seems to be thinking hard

"Science department!" Lavi exclaimed looking quite proud of himself. Kanda stared at him if he was bonkers. But after a moment, he seems to realize that Lavi was talking about the gate in the science department. Without a word, they ran to the science department. When they came to halt, panting, Johnny ran up to them.

"What's wrong? Akuma attack? What happened?" Johnny said, clearly worried. Kanda recovered first and started explain the situation.

"Moyashi's gone missing" He grunted up.

"Allen? What? Why? Did a Noah take him?" Johnny exclaimed jumping up and down to add to the effect.

"No he escaped. He called the Gate and just disappeared." Lavi replied.

"Why?" Jonny said. He knew that Allen wouldn't just escape to the Ark because he felt like it. Unless here is a emergency, he didn't even look at the Ark.

"He chickened out." Kanda replied rudely, walking away.

"We're going to the gate so we can fine Allen." Lavi answered the unspoken question.

"But you're not allowed to use the Gate." Johnny said.

"Who cares?" Lavi said. Then he stopped in front of the Ark.

"This is safe." Lavi said to himself. Even though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Of course it is" Kanda said, and he stepped into the Ark. Lavi, even though he was fidgeting, he traced Kanda's steps. The moment they stepped in, it was a new world. Even though they been here before, it still felt amazing that there was almost a world beyond this tiny little gate.

"How do we find Allen?" Lavi asked.

"We can't." Kanda merely replied.

"Moyashi!" Kanda yelled. Lavi joined in.

"MOYASHI-CHAN!" Lavi yelled.

"Kanda? Lavi?" a voice from sky that sounded like Allen said.

"Where are you?"Lavi asked. A silence followed. Kanda, impatient due to lack of response started to walk around and opening doors.

"That's a door to Asia. Can't you read the sign on the door?" Lavi said.

"Well. Considering Moyashi's intelligence, it won't be a surprise if he labeled wrong."

"Go away BaKanda" Allen said.

"Make me" Kanda snarled.

"This isn't Moyashi I know. I know a person who doesn't run away, and has _manners"_ Lavi said, half insulting him.

"Don't stop keep walking" They heard a murmur and Allen appeared from a door that wasn't labeled.

"What? But I opened that door. There was nothing in it." Lavi said, amazed

"You know I can control the ark." Allen said a bit annoyed.

"So Moyashi, 'Neah-sama, ark, reflection' Mind explaining?"

"You know it all" Alex said tiredly.

" First question. Neah-sama, is the 14th Noah. What does it have to do with you?

Second Question. Ark. How do you control it? And why did that Akuma mention it?

Third question. Reflection. Why do you see 14th Noah?" Lavi said.

"You're good at this. No wonder you're a bookmen." Allen said groaning.

"Well. This isn't my first time interrogating. Oh, there was this time when I was at a castle in Turkey when I had to interrogate a men for—ow!" When Lavi was starting to ramble, Kanda cut him off with a smooth punch

"Don't get off topic." Kanda said. Growling at Lavi, muttering "Simpleton."

"Well… It's NOT Neah-sama for starters"


End file.
